The Youngest Uchiha
by IchigothePanda
Summary: Ichigo Uchiha. The only daughter of Fugako and Mikoto Uchiha. The only sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. How was life for this Uchiha girl? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.(although I wish I did...) I ONLY OWN ICHIGO UCHIHA AND ANY OTHER OC IN THE STORY.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time there was a man named Fugako. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan. Then there was a woman named Mikoto. She was his wife.

They had a child.

A son.

His name was Itachi. Born on June 9th with black eyes, black hair.. Now, this boy became quite the prodigy. His father was proud to call Itachi his own. Then, when this boy was around five years old, along came another boy.

His name?

Sasuke. Born on July 23rd with black eyes, black hair. This son grew on the eldest. Who wouldn't like little Sasuke? A year later, as the boy was just starting to talk and walk, came another baby.

It's name?

Ichigo. Born June 25th with black eyes, black hair. Now, this baby... was not like the other two Uchiha. It was what Mikoto had prayed for. What no one had expected.

A **girl**.

This girl grew up not like you would expect. She was not a proper Princess. She was goofy and playful. She didn't grow her hair out like most. She had a boy cut. She would not wear dresses. She was more comfortable in boy's clothes. She would not play with other girls. She would train instead, fitting right in with the boys. Most would call her weird, or a tomboy. It didn't bother her.

Despite all this she was still a kind and selfless girl. She absolutely loved to help others, a trait that would lead to a traumatic event she could never escape.

How do I know all this?

It's because I am Ichigo of the Uchiha Clan. Daughter to Fugako and Mikoto Uchiha. Younger sister to both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

I am here to tell you about the events that changed my life.


	2. The Old Woman: Part 1

I was about four when I first met this old woman. I saw her carrying groceries as she walked at an oh so slow pace while Sasuke and I were playing hide and seek in the woods. There was this eerie feeling that told me to stay away from her but my curiosity to know was stronger. Leaving Sasuke for a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, right? Like the foolish child I was, I walked up to her.

"Hi!" I greeted. "Do you need help with that?" I pointed to her bag of groceries.

"You would help me?" Her voice was so shaky, I wondered who left this old lady on her own.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, taking her groceries.

She smiled so brightly. She looked so happy. That is when I let my guard down. The old woman led the way to her home, "Thank you for helping me." She stopped in front of her house. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Not wanting to be rude I agreed, walking in to the house. "Alright." I smiled. "My name is Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Yuki. My name is Yuki." She gave me a cup a tea. As we drank she told me stories about her life. About when she was young. I was there a while before hearing Sasuke calling for me.

"Thank you for the tea, I must go now." I bowed. "Is it alright..." I pause. "If I come here again?"

"Of course. Until then." She smiled, unlike before this one was sad.

"...Until then." With that I left. Tackling Sasuke when I saw him.

Days like this happened constantly. First it was every couple of weeks. I would go over to the old lady's house and drink tea while she told stories, sometimes helping her with things. No one else knew that I went there. Not dad. Not mom. Not Sasuke or Itachi. It wasn't that I didn't tell them. It's just that they never asked.

Months passed as this became a daily thing. Everyday was new exciting stories. But one day it was different. I should have left as I noticed that she looked uncomfortable upon my arrival, but I had full trust in this woman. Like usual, she gave me a cup of tea. She told me a story until I drank the last drop. Then I got dizzy, everything was looking blurry. I swayed in my seat.

"I don't feel too good." The question, did she do this?, ran through my head. I refused to believe she would do such a thing. There was no way, right?

"I'm sorry..." That was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

I don't know how much time passed before I woke up. Minutes? Hours? Days even? Where am I? I was in a bed. I sit up.

"Ugh." My body aches all over. It feels weird. What did she do to me? "Is this her room?" I stand up, my knees trembling. I see a body on the floor. It was the Yuki... It was Yuki! I shake her with my hand.

"Old lady... Wake up... Come on..." She was cold. Dead. She was dead. "Ngh..." I clutched my stomach. It hurts... What did she do to me? I lift up my shirt...

"What is this?!" A tattoo?... No, what is this!? "I have to get out of here..." I limp out the house, my body hurts too much to be able to run.

"- go..."

I walked towards the direction of the distant sound.

"Ichigo..! Where are you?!"

It's Itachi!. It's his voice!

"Itachi!" I muster up all my strength to call out to my older brother. "Itachi! I'm over here!" I limp as fast as I can in his direction.

"Ichigo!" He was in front of me in seconds. "Whe- Where were you?! You've been gone for four days! We couldn't sense your chakra! E-Everyone thought you were dead! What happened?!" My composed brother was distressed. That was something I have never seen before. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to tell him everything, but I was too weak. I was hurting. I was starving. I hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"Itachi..." I spoke nearly above a whisper. He looked concerned, I must've looked bad.

"What is it?" He calmed down.

"Let's go home." I look at him with pleading eyes.

"You must explain later." He picked me up and ran towards our house.

"I will."


	3. The Old Woman: Part 2

As soon as Itachi and I reached the door, we were surrounded by our family. Mom took me in her arms. It looked like she hasn't slept in days. The first thing she did was give me water. Then she fed me. It was like she had read my mind.

Dad, well he had this stern yet relieved look on his face. He looked tired as well. He was probably going to scold me later on.

Itachi, he was comforting Sasuke who was crying. He must have been worried sick. They all must have.

Mom took me to the bath, I was dirty and the water felt so good against my skin. Mom helped me wash myself. It was only then that I remembered the tattoo. I looked at my stomach. It was gone. Did I imagine it? Was I just so tired that I made things up? It couldn't have been my imagination.

"Ichigo?" My mom called to me with her sweet soothing voice.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I was just about to tell her. Tell her about the old lady that I would visit all the time. It didn't feel right. Like I shouldn't say anything about it. So I did just that and made up a story.

"I may or may not have fallen into the river and walked three days." That was my answer. That is the story they would come to know.

"You didn't come out with a scratch." She said.

"My body hurts all over though."

"I'll have your father get the medic."

"Alright." I left the bath, drying myself with a towel that was given to me. "Sleepy..." I muttered.

"Go ahead and change. You can go lay down." I did as I was told as mom got dad to get a medic. About fifteen minutes later later a medical ninja came along. I always thought medical ninjas were 'So Cool!' The way you could see their chakra as the inspected your own.

"I need to speak with you in private." The medic informed my dad.

"Yes, alright." They walked out of the room. Something was wrong with me and then, I didn't know what. They had a lengthy conversation, I tried to eavesdrop catching a few words like _he_r or _different_ or _chakra. _That led me to believe there was something wrong about my chakra. Like any four year old I told my mom about my worries.

"Mom... Is there something wrong with me?"

She looked at me, as if she couldn't answer. "I'm not sure... I'm not sure.."

Dad walked back in a concerned look in his eyes.

"Just keep an eye on her. I've never seen anything like it before." The medic left as soon as he finished his sentence. We all stayed silent. It was painfully silent. I couldn't deal with it.

"Am I okay?"

"Yes. You're fine. Your an Uchiha. You are strong." He said it as if he was trying to convince himself. I just let it be.

"Is it all right if I sleep?"

"Go ahead." Mom smiled at me, tucking me in. She must have been relieved that I was okay.

"Good night Ichigo." Dad turned off the lights.

"Night." I fell asleep quickly.

The days after that we're as if nothing had happened. I never brought myself to hate that woman for whatever she did to me. There was no need to hate her. My days went about, I was a ninja in training. I was a fast learner, picking things up faster than Sasuke but not as fast as Itachi did. He was on another level. If I wanted to I could beat Sasuke in a fight. I could keep up with Itachi if he were to go easy but he didn't find that any fun. As I got older, I kept my boyish image, I got stronger, my face slimmed down. I was happy, yet little did I know then, that those days of bliss were about to end.


	4. The Day All Was Lost

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Why it happened? I would not know until later on. It was a day like any other. Sasuke and I were too preoccupied with playing around as we headed home from school that we would lose track of time. We were, as usual, running late. The punishment that awaited us gave me shivers. Would I lose my dessert? Would I have to clean the whole house? Not be able to go out and pay?

**The punishment that we received was much too cruel**.

I felt something was wrong as soon as we walked into town but too preoccupied with trying to get home, I ignored it. I felt something staring at me. We both look up.

Nothing there.

That's when I noticed it. The streets were empty.

_Dead silence_.

"It's too early for people to be asleep..." Sasuke pointed out.

Something was wrong. That was something we both knew. I felt

"We should hurry Sasuke."

"Y-Yeah." Being the big brother he was, he lead the way. We ran into the next street.

"What is this?"

Kunai.

Dead bodies.

Blood.

_**Everywhere.**_

"Mom and Dad... We have to see if they're okay Sasuke!"

"Mother? Father?" This didn't feel right. They would have already answered. "Sasuke..." I held onto his arm. I was getting scared.

"It... It'll be alright." He tried to comfort me. We walked to the closest room, the living room. No one. Kitchen? Empty.

_Thud._

We ran towards the direction of the sound. It led us to a room with two big doors. Sasuke hesitantly reached for the handles. My heart was beating was pounding. We were scared of what we could face. Sasuke mustered up courage to open the door.

What I saw... I could not describe in words. My world crumbled as my parents lay dead on the ground.

_**Blood**_.

_All I saw was blood._

Who would do this kind of thing?!

A figure walked out of the shadows. "I-Itachi." Sasuke whimpered out. No he couldn't have. It couldn't have been him! I look up to see Itachi. His gentle black eyes are a now a cold blooded red.

"You... You did this?!" I yell.

"Foolish little brother, Foolish little sister. I almost pity you."

I close my eyes. This... This couldn't be happening! It was all a lie right? Right...?

"Mangekyou Sharingan." I hear Itachi say. He didn't right? I keep my eyes closed. Sasuke collapses. He did.

"Stop... Stop! STOP!" He yells out.

"Sasuke!" I drop to my knees, trying to help my brother up.

"Why Itachi?" I look at him, my vision blurred from the tears that I was holding in. "Why?..."

"To test the limits of my ability." He said it while being so calm. There was something wrong here. There is no way he would do it for that purpose.

"To test your ability..? That's why you did this..." Sasuke looks down at the floor.

"It is of great importance." Emotion takes over Sasuke as he attacks Itachi. My eldest brother just punches the younger one causing him to collapse right in front of his parents. I cry. It was a pitiful sight. It was not right... The way they died.

Sasuke runs, I am right behind him. "I... I don't wanna die!" He screamed.

Itachi is suddenly right in front of us. "Don't kill us... Please... Don't kill us.."

"You're not even worth killing." Was he getting a kick out of this? "Foolish little brother. Foolish little sister. I'd you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this. By all means flee, cling onto your wretched life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eye I possess." Itachi began to walk away.

Sasuke did the unexpected. I watched as my brother Sasuke activated his Sharingan for the first time and chase after Itachi, managing to knock off the eldest's forehead protector with a kunai. With that Sasuke collapsed as I went to help him.

"Sasuke..." I couldn't do anything. I was worthless, hiding behind my brother. I just... stood there. I only watched as Itachi disappeared with a tear running down his face... He was gone. He left us alone... This just doesn't add up. Something is not right. The only thing I knew was I had to help Sasuke.

I helped my brother out of the residence calling for help. The last thing I remember that day bwas the look in my brother's eyes...

_**As he vowed for revenge on the day all was lost.**_


	5. Four Years Later

-Sorry. This is more of a filler-

It had been four years after the massacre. The only family I had left by my side was Sasuke. He hadn't been the same since that day, but neither have I. Day after day was nightmare after nightmare. The only thing we had for comfort was each other, but even that didn't help much. As time passed they slowly started to end.

The first thing I noticed after that dreaded day were the eyes that always had joy in them, they were gone. His eyes were either _emotionless_ as he struggled to hide the pain or were full of _hatred_ when he couldn't contain it any longer. It was like he wasn't the same person anymore, but who would be after what we went through.

Sasuke wasn't on his own. I changed as well. I lost my will to speak with most. Only when absolutely necessary would I say anything. The most I'll speak is a couple sentences a day. I isolated myself from everyone else, even my own flesh and blood. It's not that I didn't want him near, It's just that... I couldn't trust anyone anymore. My eldest brother, whom I trusted so dearly, killed most of my clan. That had to be start of my trust issues. I would always have doubts. I hated myself for thinking that way. Questions. There were always a question like _What if Sasuke was hiding something too?_ that would pass through my mind. I needed reassurance. I had to be strong enough to protect myself. Then I thought...

_Why not train in secret? _

All I had to do was hit the scrolls. So, I borrowed many scrolls, reading about chakra system to jutsus of many. I improved much quicker than most, being a fast learner and having the brains of an Uchiha to understand all that was written. I was able to learn from jutsus that a genin would use to those a chunin would. I couldn't get scrolls for higher level jutsus. It's not like I did it all over night either, I wasn't that special. I spent two years learning it all. What was even harder was keeping it a secret. Sasuke sometimes got suspicious to why I would come home late. I also had to suppress my chakra and pretend to be worse than my brother during the academy, which took a lot of concentration.

Sooner or later I knew In was going to get caught. And I did. The way the jonin approached the situation, was not expected. I asked the man to state his name, he called himself Kakashi Hatake. He was a old friend of the family, at least that's what he told me. He was _walking b_y as he spotted me. Yes, because an abandoned training ground was really close to the hokage's office.

He decided to ask the dreaded question, "What is it that you're doing here?"

Kakashi didn't get me to speak a word. He must have figured it out, because what he said next was something I did not expect..

_"Why don't I train you?"_

Why he offered, I still don't know to this very day. I mean, Who ever knows what's going on in his mind. Who knows what was going through my mind when I agreed. The two years after that were the worst and best of my life.

Kakashi-sensei got me to talk to him more than I would to Sasuke. He worked me to the bone and was able to teach me what I wanted to know.

**How to protect myself in any given situation.**

It was not easy at all. It took a high number of concentration, time and chakra. But, after all that I was good as he was. Maybe even better.

That's how four years of my life passed. How I improved the best I could for my own sake.


	6. It's My Time to Leave

Sasuke and I were not in speaking terms. I hated it. The bond we once had was no longer the same. We'd only see each other during breakfast and school. The house always seemed to feel empty whether or not he was there, so I was never home much. I'd usually train and eat dinner by myself of or with Kakashi-sensei. They do always say, 'Practice makes perfect.' When I first started saying out late, Sasuke would be waiting for me in the dark. He'd try to interrogate me, threaten me into telling him where I had been and I would give him pure _silence _night after night. After a while, he either gave up or stopped caring... Life seemed to drag on for a while, but the day I had awaited so long had finally come.

_**I was going to leave today.**_

Why today of all days? I wanted to meet my new team sensei before going away. I had my headband already, I just wanted to leave without too much regret. I could take care of myself now, it would all be alright. I saved money. A lot of money. Enough to take care myself for a couple of weeks. Though, leaving Sasuke the way he is now... I knew things weren't going to go so well. I knew he's was going to hate me for it but, I had to do it! Staying here, I would only be a burden.

_Knock, Knock._

My brother had tapped his knuckles against the door, signaling it was time to go. I tied my headband around my neck and walked with him to school. I kept my emotions in check, I didn't need anyone getting suspicious.

We sat in class as we usually did. Next to each other and practically ignoring everyone that came our way. The boys tried to impress me with their newly achieved forehead protector. The girls practically throwing themselves on Sasuke. Thankfully, as soon as Iruka-sensei walked in, they all sat in their seats. He started if with explaining how we would meet with our new teachers after lunch in certain classrooms. Then, he got to the good stuff and called out the team numbers and names.

"...Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura." The blonde's face brightened up as the pink haired girl grimaced. "Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto's happy mood fell as Sakura's rose. "Uchiha Ichigo." The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle.

Someone decided to take it upon themselves to complain about the team. "How come they have four in their team?!" A girl in purple yelled out. All stayed silent expecting an answer.

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Due to the uneven number of students, one team got four members. It just happened to be this one." He explains. I listened for the room we would need to stay in after lunch and tuned out the rest.

Lunch came by and I left the class to eat my lunch. I couldn't afford to skip a meal today. I hurried into the class, waiting with everyone else, as soon as lunch ended.

_Five minutes..._

**Nothing.**

_Ten minutes..._

**Nothing still.**

_...Fifteen minutes._

I walk out, leaving the room.

"Hey! Ichigo-San, Where ya going?" Naruto calls out. I keep walking.

"Let her be dobe." I hear my brother's dull tone.

"No one was talking to you teme!" The blonde yells.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto!" The fangirl screams. I am out of range now, on the roof top. I thought looking at the sky would be nice.

_Two and a half hours later..._

"Hey old man." I call out to Kakashi-sensei, feeling his presence.

"Hey kiddo." I turn to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

My brother, Naruto, and Sakura appear. Kakashi-sensei points at them. "That's why." My eyes widen.

"Ichigo-San, this is our new sensei." Naruto smiles at me. As Kakashi-sensei came to realization his eyes widened. I did what no one had anticipated.

_**I laughed.**_

It was more like a giggle that I couldn't hold in. They all stared at me wide eyed in surprise. I calmed down and cleared my throat. "Continue."

"Right." Kakashi-sensei continued. "Okay, I am your Jounin Instucter for today., so lets start things off by introducing yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

"Why don't you start first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Alright," he says,"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies..." He trailed off,"and for my dreams, they are none of your concern."

Everyone sweatdropped. I did this with him long ago. His answer was still the same.

"Now you, pinkie" Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

She gasped at the insult before starting, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like.."She glances at my brother and blushes,"My hobbies are.." This time she giggled and blushed even a darker red. Then she continued,"I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!"She exclaimed. That remark seemed to have made Naruto depressed.

"You next, Blondie" Kakashi sensei stated.

Naruto glared before starting,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the ramen that takes 3 minutes to cook because, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next Hokage, so people would start to acknowledge me. Believe it!"

He then pointed to Sasuke,"You the brooding one"

Sasuke started "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business and my dream... No ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." I knew he was talking about Itachi. This made me a little gloomy but what else was I to expect from him?

"You." He pointed at me. By this time I was back to my usual self.

"I am Uchiha Ichigo. Likes? Training. Dislikes? Many things. My hobbies... I don't have any. My dream?" I pause, "I have no dream."

"Okay, you are to meet me at training ground 7 at 7am. Tomorrow we're going to take a little test." Kakashi tells the group.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival test."

"What?! But we already did that during the academy!" Sakura shouted.

"That that was supposed to separate the people who can actually become gennin and those who have no chance. The test I'm going to give you has a 66% chance of you failing." He stated.

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled out.

"So don't eat breakfast because when i'm through with you, you're going to puke." With that, Kakashi-sensei left with a _poof._

When Kakashi-sensei was gone, Sasuke and I left home. Usually we would depart half way, but I needed to get my things.

"You're not going?" I shake my head 'no.' We walk in the house and I head straight for the food. I start eating, I need to last until tomorrow morning.

"I'm leaving. I just came to get money for the groceries." Sasuke speaks up. I wave him bye, and he leaves.

I finish up my food and head into my room. I get on my knees and lift the false floor. In there was a backpack filled with clothes, supplies, and money along a katana. I took them out and laid them on the bed. I change my dull Kunai for new ones.

"It's time.." I grab my things and leave, heading for the village gates. Half way there I didn't run into anyone I know.

"Ichigo?" That familiar voice calls out to me.

"What?" I stop walking. He was the last person I needed to see.

"Where are going?" Sasuke begins to interrogate from behind.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then let me be."

"Why do you have your backpack?"

"I thought you didn't care." I start walking away. I would guess he saw the direction I was heading towards. He ran in front of me. He wasn't carrying any groceries.

"Don't do this to me Ichigo." He looked so angry and pained.

"Move Sasuke." I glared at him.

"I won't let you leave me!" He spoke as if he had authority.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't stay here any longer." I embraced him.

"You're not leaving me." He held me in place. Four years ago, he could have stopped me like this. But now, I was no longer in his reach. He had lost me.

"Goodbye Sasuke. I love you." I get ready to knock him out. His eyes widen as he realized he could not stop me.

"Why Ichigo?"

"_**It's my time to leave..."**_

I hit the back of his neck, laying him on the ground as his body went limp. I walk away, jumping from building. I reached the top of the village gate and glanced back at my home.

"Goodbye Konoha." I began to run. I would not go back.

It was no longer an option.


	7. I Will Have the Last Laugh (Sasuke POV)

I have always loved my sister.

This is a fact that is true.

I know _everything_ about her.

At least I thought I did.

When did you grow up so fast Ichigo?

I thought I would be the one to always protect you.

I am behind.

I have lost to you, my younger sister, in strength.

I was the one who was supposed to be stronger and protect you!

I was the one who was supposed to take care of you!

I was not supposed to get easily defeated!

I was not supposed to get left behind.

Why did you leave me?

Ichigo, why did you leave your older brother here?

Was I not good enough?

Was I not to your liking?

Did I do something wrong as an older brother?

Was I not worth you staying?

Now you're gone.

It has been a week since I have last seen you, the last of my clan.

What are you doing?

Who are you doing it with?

Where are you?

The ninja have stopped looking completely.

No one asks about you, as if they've forgotten your existence.

You're never coming back are you?

It was that I do not have much power, isn't it?

That I wasn't strong?

That I was weaker than a you.

I bet you were mocking me as I though I was the stronger one.

I bet you were laughing in silence as I was oblivious to your true strength.

_You are too cruel Ichigo._

_**But, I will not cry, not for you.**_

_I will not shed a tear for you now that you are gone._

_**I will not look for you even if my heart tells me you are in danger.**_

_**You **__decided to do this and I will not interfere._

Now, I am alone.

As I should have been from the beginning.

I will take care of myself and only myself.

I will train myself to be the best of the very best.

I will have so much power that no one will defeat me!

In time I will show you my true strength!

How?

First, I will kill Itachi.

He will be the first to taste my vengeance.

Then make you pay for making a fool of me.

I will show you just how wrong you were.

I will make you ever regret ever leaving me!

Just watch Ichigo.

Next time we meet...

_**I will have the last laugh.**_


End file.
